1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to hot air balloons and in particular to an improved balloon having adjustable deflation and maneuvering ports.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As hot air balloons have become more and more popular, they have been constructed with heaters beneath their lower opening so as to heat the air within the balloon envelope. It is necessary and desirable when the balloon lands to rapidly deflate the balloon so that the envelope will rapidly collapse thus preventing it from being blown across the ground by the wind. It is also desirable to have a maneuvering port on a side panel of the balloon for maneuvering the craft while in the air.
Prior art deflation ports have provided detachable panels which once released so as to deflate or maneuver the balloon cannot subsequently be closed in flight and thus if the deflation port accidentally is opened during flight the balloon may collapse and descend at dangerous and fatal velocities.
Deflation ports of the prior art have occasionally opened accidentally while in flight resulting in casualties to the pastures in the balloon.